


Switching places

by rainbowbabe



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gorillaz - Freeform, Other, gorillaz au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbabe/pseuds/rainbowbabe
Summary: A Gorillaz AU where 2D is the one who "dies" in "El mañana" and Noodle joins Murdoc in Plastic beach next to a cyborg copy of their dissapeared singer to record their next album.





	1. El mañana

“Murdoc? I’m still not sure about this…”  
It was 2:00 AM in the morning, 2D was standing on Murdoc’s room in the Winnebago  
“Listen faceache” said Murdoc raising from the pile of dirty clothes of his bed “ we have already talked about this, it’s a really simple plan, so simple that even an idiot like you could do it!”  
They have had this same conversation since he explained the plan to him 3 weeks ago.  
Murdoc finally knew who was the bastard that was going after 2D and he had already made that fake deal with him, the singer couldn’t fail him in the last moment, just the morning before the recording! This plan needed to work out for the good of the band.  
“I know it’s just” 2D sat in the bed “i have a bad feeling about all this…”  
Murdoc sighed, he was running out of patience, but with 2D that wasn’t new.

“Mate look” he moved next to him and putted his arm around him as a sign of friendship “for how long have we been together? Hmm?”  
Before 2D could respond Murdoc continued  
“For a really long time I know” he actually didn’t know the time “enough time for you to know that you can trust me!”  
The singer felt a chill down his spine when Murdoc said those words

“Oh my god i can’t do it”he started saying “I’m not gonna make it- he was shaking and sobbing already “i don’t wanna do it…”  
The bassist had had enough of this, he stood up, got in front the blue haired boy and started shacking him violently.  
“DENTS YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU CAN’T HAVE A BREAKDOWN NOW MAN! ITS IN LESS THAN 15 HOURS!”  
2D kept crying. Holy shit, he was a mess. Murdoc felt actually bad for him, and that is saying something.  
Would you jump from a flying windmill about to crash into the floor? No.  
Well Murdoc either so, let’s say he could understand 2D’s reaction.  
When he realised that the insisted shakes and the screaming didn’t work for 2D to stop panicking, he tried the “actually anybody who has some kind of empathy for others” way.  
So, he stopped for a moment and hugged his singer.  
Yes, it was really awkward, but what else could him do? He wouldn’t stop sobbing and shaking and it’s not like Murdoc wasn’t worried too.  
“It’s gonna be okay mate… It’s gonna be okay calm down…” 2D stopped sobbing for a bit and started to calm down. “It’s really easy, you just have to jump and activate the parachute and then…” Murdoc got off of 2D and looked at him right in the eye “you can leave the band for a while”  
2D was surprised by this, he didn’t tell him that before.  
“What do you mean I can leave the band for a while?” asked whipping his tears  
Murdoc sighed in desperation once more, trying to not start shaking and screaming at him again.  
“I mean that you can take a break, disappear for while you know”  
The room went silence for a bit, 2D was looking down, thinking about it.  
Taking a break from the band sounded good, he really needed that.  
“Does that mean I can go back to the fair with my dad?”  
Murdoc, tired, went back to lay in his dirty pile of clothes of his bed and opened a beer he took off the floor, then he said “It means you can do whatever the fuck you want mate, and if you want to go back to that bloody fair, go ahead!”  
2D was still unsure about all this, he was scared but looking for all the pros of doing it…  
It’s almost as if he didn’t have another option.  
“Well… If you say that is that easy and that I can stay out all of this for a while… Then I will trust you Murdoc!” said with an insecure tone and a weak smile  
The satanist laughed from his bed “That’s what I wanted to hear Stu! That’s the spirit!” he took a sip of his beer (one that almost finished the entire bottle) and continued talking “ Everything is going to go as planned, everything is all well thought and soon we will be laughing about this when you call me after you landed!”  
He sounded so sure of himself that 2D believed him.  
Nothing could go wrong.  
But it did.

 

Russel could see the flames from where he was, the windmill crashed and was bombarded about 20 minutes ago. According to Jamie the recording has been an excellent, “we got a really good music video right here” he said.  
Then, Russel looked down to see Noodle playing with her hands as she looked to the smoke, now almost vanishing in the sky.  
“He’s going to be okay doll, don’t worry about it”  
Noodle didn’t say anything, she just kept looking  
Russel knew for the first time that this was a really bad idea, exposing 2D to that kind of danger was an irresponsibility, but he wasn’t in the best conditions of fighting with Murdoc, so he let this pass.  
The demons of his head where making him have really rough times, he knew they were plotting something but he didn’t expect it would affect other besides him.  
The medical officers where back, and the deepest fear of both of them was out.  
“He’s nowhere to be found” they said  
And the panic spread all over the set.  
Everybody was screaming his name, looking for him, crying for him…  
In the middle of the chaos, Noodle saw someone in the back that wasn’t panicking at all, Murdoc.  
He was looking at the scene all calmed, he almost looked bored.  
Suddenly, he moved next to Jamie. They talked about something Noodle couldn’t hear and after that he headed to his Winnebago. Before he could leave, Noodle ran to him.  
“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR 2D!”  
Murdoc calmed expression changed a bit when he saw Noodle’s face, but still, he didn’t lose his chill.  
“ I’m going to Passion Pictures to start editing all this shit, it’s going to look awesome love!”  
Noodle couldn’t believe this, she knew Murdoc could be an insensitive asshole sometimes, but this was something beyond that.  
“NO, YOU ARE NOT YOU CAN’T JUST...!” the bassist interrupted her  
“Listen Noodle, he is okay. He will call me eventually…”  
Noodle’s anger turned into confusion.  
Both of them where silent for a minute.  
“B-but he…” she was interrupted once more  
“Doll I can’t stay here any longer, I got stuff to do, tell Russel and only Russel what I just told you alright?”  
Noodle didn’t have time to respond to him because he started the car already, leaving her behind.  
Through the rear view, Murdoc could still see Noodle there, standing alone with all that mess behind her as he was driving away.  
And he swears that he has never felt that bad before.


	2. All Alone

“Osaka has never looked this calm” thought Noodle to herself while looking thru the window of his bedroom. It’s been a week since she arrived to RIHGA, the royal hotel of Osaka, and she already felt like she was home, a really luxury but lonely home.  
It was 1:00 am of a Tuesday and the streets where almost empty, there were just a few souls walking around, going back to their homes.  
The guitarist sighed, it was in peaceful and solitary nights like this she wondered about things that haunted her, like you know, everything that happened two years ago.  
After the disappearance of 2D, the band broke up and Noodle was left her own once more.  
But this time was different. this time she didn’t need “a break”, she was…destroyed. She was so angry and devastated with the loss of the singer, that she left Kong studios leaving a bunch of broken things in her way. She, that had always been so calm and patient, run away from their home throwing a tantrum like, well as she still was, a kid.  
It was just so… frustrating. There was nothing she could do and either of her bandmates could.  
After all that, Noodle decided to spend her time doing what she most loved to do after making music, travelling the world. She has been almost everywhere, seen amazing things and meet lots of wonderful people!

But deep down, she would have loved to have by her side the people that she used to call her family.  
Know she was starting to remember…  
Russel was the first one who left, he was so scared and traumatized that he couldn’t handle it anymore. She didn’t know where he actually went, but she did know that he was doing what it was better for him, even if that hurt her.  
So, it was only her and Murdoc left. This were a few, but extremely tense days. Murdoc refused to give any explanations to Noodle and the only times he actually talked to her instead of locking himself in the radio room and ignoring her for days, was to tell her same damn thing:  
“Wait for it Noodle he is going to call me”  
But it did not. None one ever called.  
And the guitarist, tired of his bullshit, left Kong Studios not before leaving a mess in her path.

A tear runs thru her check, remembering all that things of a sudden is really heavy for her.  
She thought returning to Osaka would make her feel better, but there she was, having a breakdown in the middle of the night.  
Noodle had always been an independent person, she didn’t mind begin alone. But right now? She missed everyone so much that wished she didn’t have to be by herself ever again.

Suddenly, she started to feel tired, it was normal, it had been a long day.  
“Well its really late, time to go to bed I guess” she thought  
But before she could get to her bed, she fell unconscious, smashing her head against the window. 

Darkness and the insupportable feeling of begin trapped in a small space were the first thing the guitarist found when she woke up.  
Lead by panic and confusion, she started to scream and move in order to escape from whatever nightmare she was into.  
Finally, she made her way out of the suitcase she was apparently in to meet the brightest sun she has ever seen. She took a deep breath, now that she was out of that suffocating place, and looked around. She was near… a beach? But not a regular beach, beach filled/made with trash. It was disgusting, but impressive. Then she turned her back to see a giant mansion on a pink hill.  
At this point Noodle thought this was just a weird ass dream, but a familiar voice made her realize this was real life.  
“Hey kid, no time no see”  
She looked to left to see the man, the legend, Murdoc Niccals.  
Noodle just didn’t have no clue about what was about to happen.  
The bassist extended his hand in order to help Noodle to get up while saying “Welcome to Plastic beach”.


End file.
